En la casa
by Muzazzita
Summary: Bien. Estaban en la casa de Sasuke, eso ya era un avance. Ya quería llegar a su cuarto y terminar con lo que habían comenzado en los pasillos de la escuela, la había dejado tan caliente
1. Chapter 1

Holis

Como saben Naruto no me pertenece, sino creo que sería más bien un anime hentai (pervetida ¿Dónde?) XD

Esta es una pequeña continuación de mi fic anterior, pero se entiende aunque no lo hayan leído.

Disfruten

* * *

Bien. Estaban en la casa de Sasuke, eso ya era un avance. Después de haber dejado la escuela y recorrer a pasos apurados las calles de Konoha, por fin llegaron a la entrada principal de la casa de su novio. Sabía que a esas horas la casa estaría vacía, los padres de Sasuke trabajaban hasta tarde en la empresa familiar y su hermano mayor estaba en la universidad, así que tenían la casa para ellos durante buena parte de la tarde.

Ya quería llegar al cuarto de Sasuke y terminar con lo que habían comenzado en los pasillos de la escuela, la había dejado tan caliente que temía arrancarle la camisa en cuanto entraran por la puerta. Se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos, pasar el tiempo con Sasuke la había convertido en una pervertida igual que él, claro que para él era más fácil expresarlo. Siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa arrogante y unos ojos llenos de diversión, esperando hacerla sonrojar en el proceso.

Vio a Sasuke abrir la puerta principal con su llave y como todo un caballero la dejo pasar primero, cerrando la puerta después de entrar él. Lo primero que vio fue el amplio pasillo de la entrada, conocía esa casa, había estado en ella unas cuantas veces antes. Al final el pasillo se dividía y dejaba ver a un lado la sala y al otro la cocina y unas cuantas habitaciones en las que nunca había entrado. El cuarto de Sasuke estaba en el segundo piso así que se dirigió a las escaleras al final del pasillo. Una mano en su muñeca la detuvo y prácticamente la arrastro a un lado para entrar en la sala.

-Ven aquí.

Volteo a ver a Sasuke con confusión en su rostro. Se supone que iban a hacerlo y él la lleva a la sala en lugar de ir al cuarto. En definitiva Sasuke estaba loco. Este solo volteo a verla con una sonrisa burlona para luego besarla en los labios.

Poco a poco el beso tomo más intensidad y las caricias no tardaron en aparecer Sasuke tomo a Hinata por la cintura e hizo que esta doblara sus piernas alrededor de él. La llevo a uno de los sillones que se encontraba en la sala y la acostó debajo de él, en definitiva esto era mejor que estar escondidos en uno de los pasillos del colegio, pero se sentía un poco incomoda teniendo el brazo del sillón debajo de su cabeza. ¿Qué mierda tenia Sasuke que no le gustaba hacer el amor en la cama como a las personas normales?

De todos modos se olvidó de la incomodidad y volvió a besar a Sasuke, mientras este recorría su cuerpo con sus manos haciéndola sentir caliente como el infierno. Se separó de su boca para besar su cuello y morderlo, dejando un chupete en un lugar visible de este, mientras escuchaba a Sasuke gruñir y comenzar a desabotonar la camisa de su uniforme. Cuando lo logro Hinata se separó un poco y dejo que Sasuke le quitara su camisa por completo, volteo a verlo y lo vio sonreír con superioridad, haciéndola sonrojar. ¿Por qué demonios Sasuke tenía que ser así? No tuvo tiempo de responderse su pregunta cuando sintió la mano de pelinegro acariciando la parte interior de sus muslos haciéndola gemir y volver a sentirse caliente. Paso sus manos por la camisa de su novio desabrochando los botones de esta mientras sentía que no podía respirar de la excitación.

Al parecer los dos se encontraban de la misma manera, ya que ninguno escucho el auto estacionarse enfrente de la casa, la puerta abrirse y mucho menos se percataron que alguien los observaba desde la entrada de la sala. Eso hasta que esa persona los llamo por sus nombres.

Los dos voltearon a ver al intruso y Hinata no tuvo de otra más que enrojecer como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras se cubría con un cojín la parte de arriba de su cuerpo. Volvió a ver a Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke que los observaba con una expresión de diversión en su rostro.

-Lárgate de aquí. Gruño Sasuke mientras se abotonaba la camisa de su uniforme y le pasaba a Hinata la de ella. Estaba tan avergonzada que ni cuenta se dio cuando este se levantó de encima de ella a recoger sus prendas.

Itachi volvió a sonreír mientras caminaba escaleras arriba y le decía a Sasuke que sus padres no tardarían en llegar y sería mejor que no encontraran la escena que él observó al entrar a la sala.

Hinata no podía con la vergüenza, hace años había dejado de ser tan tímida como para desmayarse, pero en momentos como estos deseó poder hacerlo y no tener que ver a Itachi en lo que resta de la tarde.

Volteo a ver a Sasuke mientras este terminaba de arreglarse con una sonrisa en su rostro y se hizo la misma pregunta de veces anteriores: ¿Será que es su fantasía sexual o solo le gusta avergonzarme? Eso de no hacer el amor en un ligar íntimo y más bien hacerlo entre los pasillos de la escuela y lugares de la casa no apropiados, hacían a Hinata creer que Sasuke en serio quería avergonzarla. En serio, Sasuke necesitaba dejar de hacer eso por su bien, ya estaba comenzando a sentir los mareos que anteceden al desmayo.

* * *

**CHA CHAN**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holisss, ¿Me extrañaban? ¿Alguien sabe que existo?**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este minific, que por cierto será de máximo cinco capítulos ¿Por qué? Pues porque estoy trabajando con los lugares de la casa (ya saben el pasado fue la sala, este es el cuarto, el siguiente capítulo será la cocina y así) por eso este será un fic muy corto, igual espero que les guste mucho y lo disfruten.**

**Ya saben que Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

-Eres un idiota.

¿Qué más podía decirle? Su hermano acababa de vernos prácticamente desnudos en la sala de la casa.

-Ya cálmate, Itachi no dirá nada. Vamos a mi cuarto.

Subimos las escaleras y caminamos por el pasillo hasta su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y yo me dirigí inmediatamente a su cama. Me deje caer sobre ella con los pies todavía tocando el piso y lo vi dirigirse a su armario para sacar una camiseta color negro y cambiarse la camisa del colegio.

Subí mis manos mientras tanteaba sin ver la cama de Sasuke, hasta que lo encontré. Estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, descansando sobre las almohadas. Lo tome entre mis manos y lo abrace.

-Te extrañe mucho Junior.

Si, era un oso de peluche. ¿Parece casi imposible que el gran Sasuke Uchiha tenga un oso de peluche en su cama? Pues créanlo, porque ahí estaba. Era un oso de color blanco, tamaño mediano y osos negros, en su cuello tenía un lazo color amarillo en el que se podía leer en letras negras un "Te quiero" en cada extremo.

Se lo regale el día en que cumplimos nuestro primer aniversario, si ya se, se supone que él debería ser quién me regalara algo como eso. Pero lo cierto es que después de buscar y buscar un regalo para darle, lo único que encontré o lo único que me gusto fue ese oso de peluche que ahora tenía entre mis manos y quien por cierto acompañaba a Sasuke por las noches.

-Pareces una niña.

Lo escuche hablar mientras sentía como era jala por los hombros para quedar completamente acostada en la cama. Tomo al oso entre sus manos y lo lanzo descaradamente a quien sabe que parte de la habitación.

-¡Oye, no lo trates de esa manera!

-Oh vamos, para que quiero al oso si te tengo a ti en mi cama.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos besándonos, él estaba acostado al lado mío con su mano sobre mi cadera, era una lástima, los dos lo sabíamos. No podíamos hacer nada más, los padres de Sasuke no tardarían en llegar y cuando lo hicieran en definitiva no quería que nos encontraran de la misma manera que lo había hecho Itachi.

Seguimos besándonos y pude sentir una de las manos de Sasuke acariciando mi pierna. Se movía lentamente, subiendo hasta la parte inferior de mi trasero y volviendo a bajar. Mierda, Sasuke sabe cómo ponerme caliente.

Cambiamos la posición y ahora él se encontraba encima de mí, simulando envestidas y besándome en cuello. No puede evitarlo, deje escapar un jadeo mientras con mis manos acariciaba la espalda de Sasuke sobre su camisa. Su mano seguía acariciándome, pero esta vez por el interior de mis muslos, era tan placentero como torturante. Sentía mi cara arder y el sudor recorrer mi frente, estar con Sasuke era muy estimulante.

No sé cómo lo hacía, yo simplemente perdía el control cada vez que estaba con él. Todo se sentía tan bien, sentía que estaba en otro mundo. Volvió a besarme, esta vez más suave y después lo vi levantarse lentamente de la cama.

-Arréglate, si mis padres te ven así sabrán lo que estábamos haciendo. Ellos todavía creen que eres virgen ¿Sabes?

Maldito bastardo, como se atrevía a decir todo eso. Y peor aún ¿porque siempre era yo la que terminaba tan caliente? Suspire y me senté en el borde de la cama, el maldito tenía razón, sus padres estaban por llegar y lo mejor era parar esto antes de llegar tan lejos.

Lo vi buscar algo con su mirada y después de un momento levantarse para dirigirse a una esquina de la habitación, agarro a Junior entre sus manos y lo coloco de nuevo sobre sus almohadas.

-No lo trates de mala manera.

-No lo hago, solo que esta vez estaba estorbando.

Me levante de la cama y comencé a arreglarme, me arregle el cabello con las manos para no lucir tan despeinada y verifique que ningún botón de mi camisa estuviera desabrochado.

-Estoy lista, ya podemos bajar.

-Vamos

Sasuke tomo mi mano y salimos del cuarto, esperaríamos a sus padres en el piso inferior.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y déjenme alguna sugerencia de que lugar de la casa deseen que aparezca en este fic. :)**

**Por cierto no se burlen de Junior yo tengo uno igualito y me acompaña todas las noches.**

**Besos!**


End file.
